Advanced Armory
Advanced Armory is the Endowment of the hunter conspiracy Task Force: VALKYRIE in Hunter: The Vigil. As a modern, progressive group of hunters with a huge amount of resources at their disposal, VALKYRIE has focused on the technical and scientific aspects of fighting creatures of darkness instead of worrying over magic. The equipment they have developed is quite powerful and extremely hush-hush. In order for any VALKYRIE agent to use the weapons and armor of the conspiracy, they must have a special RFID chip implanted in their body, which releases a special frequency that allows the instrument to be used; anyone who attempts to use a weapon without having the chip will have it lock up. There are a few armory types that are "renewable"; that is, they are expended upon use and must be replaced before the next mission or encounter. A VALKYRIE agent, depending on their status and mission, is only issued so much renewable equipment at a time. Armory Tools * to Compound Rounds: Renewable. Bullets that utilize a mixture of different supernatural weaknesses at once. Deal Lethal damage (even against supernatural creatures that normally only take Bashing from bullets) and 9-Again. * to Etheric Rounds: Renewable. A bullet bombarded by special energy that allows it to pierce spirit matter. * Witch Buster: An electronic bait that projects a false signal, triggering the Unseen Sense Merit. * or Etheric Goggles: Along with acting as regular night-vision goggles, these allow the wearer to see objects in Twilight. * The Bleeder: A tool that forces blood out of a vampire's body when used. * Gleipnir Restraints: A tool that allows the hunter to capture supernatural beings unless they are able to summon strength twice that of the user. * Equalizer Grenade: Renewable. A special grenade that emits a frequency to prevent shapechanging. * The Gatekeeper Device: A black, full-body suit that allows for transportation to and from alternate realms such as the Underworld and the Shadow. Only five exist. * or Gungnir Multi-Function Targeting System: A scope that automatically targets any supernatural creature. * VDSB: A bomb that momentarily resembles sunlight. * Etheric Tracker: A gun that fires pellets that can be used to track creatures in ethereal and physical realms. * Munin Serum: Renewable. A drug that erases up to six hours of a person's memory. * or Mjolnir Cannon: A "ray gun" that emits an extremely strong electromagnetic beam that fries any targets in its path. Witch Hunting Tools * Screamer Pistol: A gun that generates an ultra-low pitch, disrupting concentration in living beings. Anti-Hemophage Tools * Hod Rounds: Bullets of mistletoe used against vampires. Sheathed in tough fibers, the rounds splinter on impact, functioning as miniature stakes. * or Huginn Visor: Specially treated sunglasses that prevent a vampire from seeing into the hunter's mind. Higher end versions come in contact form. * Odin Reticle: Attached to the larger version of the Huginn, the Odin Reticle uses advanced after-image software to pinpoint vampires. * Logehamarr Personal Flamethrower: Customized for anti-personnel use, the Logehamarr is wielded to combat ENEs on the ground using fire to push them back. Predator Hunting Tools * Frequency Pulse Emitter: Renewable A grenade that releases a high-pitched noise that affects the heightened senses of the supernatural. * Urban Response Vehicle: Special A light-armored vehicle with special armory and features that is disguised as an ordinary van. Serial Killer Hunting Tools * to Tranq Rounds: Renewable Specially manufactured bullets that fit into ordinary guns and release fast-acting tranquilizers upon contact with a body. The more powerful and complex the weapon, the higher the number of dots an agent will need to acquire these. References * , p. 150-157 * * -147 * -161 * * , p. 56 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary